


Human

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jacking off, Voyeurism, jerking off, just all the tags really, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you maybe write a oneshot where the reader walks in on Sam or Dean jacking off? With just A LOT of whoever you choose jacking off bc I find that REALLY hot tbh. And like a lot of them jacking off, not just a little bit if that makes sense? Sorry if I did this wrong! Bye :) (anon request)</p><p>100 kinks: #4, #13, #34</p><p>Character: Sam Winchester</p><p>Author: Frankie (spnsmutscribe)</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 673</p><p>Warnings: Reader is such a voyeur in this it’s unreal.</p><p>A/N: OMG this has taken me so, so long. I’m so sorry! Also, I feel like I’ve lost my edge with smut writing, so I’m really sorry if this is shit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With elation in your eyes, you leapt from the chair you’d been living in for the past three days and punched the air, one hand keeping your place in the heavy tome you’d been scanning.

“Fuck, yes. Finally a lead!” You whispered to yourself, shutting your hand in the book and hauling it off the surface of the table into your arms. Blinking as weariness washed over you, you peered around the library, expecting to find Sam sitting there looking at you in amusement, but he wasn’t there. “Sam?” Leaving the library, you called his name, your voice echoing plaintively around the halls. “Sammy?” You peered into the war room, the kitchen, and the place you’d come to call the snug, but he wasn’t in any of those either. “Must have gone to have a shower.”

Muttering to yourself, you set off for his room, intending to leave the book with a note outside his room or something. When you got there, however, you stopped in your tracks, mission forgotten. The _sounds_ emanating from his room were enough to have you leaning weakly against the wall. Delicious little grunts and groans filtered through the door, soft curses and gasps reaching your ears and sending shockwaves of pleasure through you. Just when you thought you’d steeled yourself enough to walk away and pretend nothing had happened, the door slipped on its catch and slid open a couple of inches.

You closed your eyes and had a fierce argument with yourself. To look or not to look? To give him privacy or…crap. Your self-control failed as he growled out your name.

“Y/N…” It was drawn out and reedy, and ended with a grunt. Heat flooded through you, centring in your core.

“ _Shit._ ” You carefully laid the book on the floor, open to the right page, then tiptoed to the door and peered in. _Sam_. God he was beautiful. It wasn’t the first time you’d seen him shirtless, not even the first time you’d seen him naked, but the sight took your breath away. He was sprawled on his bed, the blankets in a tangle on the floor, pillows cast to one side. From the looks of him, he’d begun by reading, knees up, but the book was now by the door, and his knees had fallen to the side, and his pants and boxers were…somewhere, and _holyfuckinggod_ you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

He was hard, his hand fisting his length, and each time he dragged his palm up to his tip he let out a guttural groan which made your knees buckle. His thumb swiped over the head, spreading precum over his hand, and he let out a sigh of pleasure which made your hair stand on end, and his other hand slid between his legs to cup his own balls. You watched, entranced, as he dragged his hand over himself with a practised twist and tug, and mother _fucker_ if it wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever seen.

You knew, somewhere in the Sam-drunk recesses of your mind, that you should have left long ago, but now you were kneeling by his door, panties soaked through, unable to pull your eyes from the arching of his back, the tensing of his long, toned thighs, the way his skin moved over his abs and chest and the bunching of the muscles in his neck and shoulder.

As you watched, his hips started pumping up into his fist, and you took in a strangled breath as he groaned your name again. The stuttering of his hips, the irregular pace of his pumping fist, and you could tell he was getting closer. Desperation tinged his moans as he worked himself closer and closer to the edge. You could tell the precise moment he came, every muscle in his body tensing and almost _vibrating_ with the pleasure coursing through him, cum painting his stomach and palm, and as he came down from his high, his head flopped to the side, eyes wide…and looking straight into yours.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What feels like HUNDREDS of requests for a part two! (including anon x6, @carrierajaram, @jensen-ackles-is-batman, @inlove-withthe-boyofmy-dreams, @grace-for-sale, and @i-am-no-leader)  
> Character: Sam  
> Author: Frankie (seducing-winchesters, formerly spnsmutscribe)  
> Reader Gender: Female  
> Word Count: 1700+  
> Warnings: Voyeur!Sam (oh yes), masturbation, oral sex (reader receiving), vaginal sex.  
> A/N: Holy crap! Ok, firstly thank you guys for alllllll your positive feedback on Human – it wasn’t meant to end that way, but I’m quite glad it did because obviously it caught hold of you. Secondly, I’m so, so sorry for making you wait so long for part two. I swear, I didn’t think moving house would then mean I’d have to wait three months for two companies to fuck about with my phone line and internet connection. However, I’m back now and I’m back with smut…

_Desperation tinged his moans as he worked himself closer and closer to the edge. You could tell the precise moment he came, every muscle in his body tensing and almost vibrating with the pleasure coursing through him, cum painting his stomach and palm, and as he came down from his high, his head flopped to the side, eyes wide…and looking straight into yours._

“Y/N!” Sam sat up, scrabbling for blankets to pile onto his lap. Your eyes were wide, adrenaline rushing through you as you realised you’d been caught. “What the…”Embarrassment caused red-hot blood to course to your face, and you scrambled into an upright position.

“I’m so sorry, Sam.” You turned and fled, leaving the damned book on the floor of the corridor. Reaching your own room, you slammed the door behind you and dropped onto your bed, shame and anxiety filling you. _What the **hell** did you think you were doing, Y/N?_ You berated yourself. As the tide of embarrassment began to subside, you processed what you’d seen. He’d called your name, and not just once by accident. _He must have been thinking about…no. Don’t be silly. He must’ve been thinking about another Y/N._ Even as you thought it, heat began to pool between your legs, and you lay back on the bed, slipping one hand inside your panties and cupping your breast with the other. Letting out a sigh, you relaxed, allowing your mind to pretend your small hands were Sam’s. Pressing your fingertips down onto your swollen clit, you tuned out everything except the sensations of pleasure rippling through you. _Shit that’s good_. You let your fingers drift southward, circling your entrance, before sliding one inside, crooking it to instantly reach the sweet spot you’d never known a man to find with any accuracy. Groaning, you pushed your head back into the pillows as you slipped your other hand into your pants. A knock at the door interrupted you, and you sat bolt upright.

“Hello?”

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice reverberated through the room and sent shockwaves through your pussy. “Can I come in?” Hastily, you rearranged yourself and pulled a pillow into your lap.  
“Sure, it’s not locked.” Sam opened the door tentatively and stepped inside, closing it behind him. You patted the space in front of you on the bed and he sat down, eyes fixed on his hands. You decided to jump in before he could say anything. “I’m really sorry I watched, Sam. I should have left as soon as I worked out what was going on…I…there isn’t any excuse.” You watched as Sam frowned, his eyes flicking sideways to glance at you.

“You did hear me, right?” The blush staining your cheeks gave away your indiscretion. “So you heard me say your name. That wasn’t an accident.” He turned on the bed, facing you. “If it hadn’t been a shock to see you peering through the door it would have been _really fucking hot_ to know you’d seen and heard that.” His voice caught a little, and his blatant honesty rocked you. “But what I want to know is,” he paused, licking his lips, “what you thought?” His eyes locked onto yours and you felt a cheeky grin slide onto your face.

“I can probably show you better than I can tell you.” You ducked your head and looked at him through your eyelashes. “If you really want to know, that is.” Directing him to pull the stool from your dresser to the end of the bed and sit on it, you lay back down. It felt a bit silly really, knowing he was there. You’d never been much of a performer, but then you considered what it had done to _you_ seeing _him_ in his natural state, and you stopped thinking too deeply about it. Instead, you slipped your shorts and panties off, kicking them to the side of the bed, opened your legs and closed your eyes. You heard Sam’s intake of breath and smiled to yourself, letting your hands settle back between your thighs. Holding your slick folds open with one hand, you let the fingers of the other explore yourself, circling your throbbing clit, dipping into your wet heat, finding the places you knew made you moan. Letting out your first pleasured sigh, you heard Sam’s answering movement, the rasp of skin on denim and an almost-silent moan. You’d barely pressed the tip of one finger inside your heat, when suddenly Sam stood up.

“I don’t think I need to see any more, Y/N.” Your eyes snapped open and you stared at him. He was standing, pupils blown, hands on his belt buckle, plaid on the floor. “Please?” You nodded, dumbly, watching as he swiftly removed jeans, boxers, socks and undershirt until he was standing naked in front of you. Knowing that (this time) it was ok for you to look, you took your time, your gaze caressing each ripple of muscle, each fold of skin, and each tendon…your eyes lingered between his legs, where his cock was rapidly filling. Sitting up, you pulled your top over your head, unsnapping your bra and flinging it across the room in your haste to crawl to the edge of the bed. Sam stepped forward to meet you, his large hands cupping your face and his fingers tangled in your hair. He ducked down until his forehead rested on yours. “This might sound stupid,” he began, his breath fanning across your face, “but seeing you like that…I want to taste you.” You groaned in response, nudging his nose with yours to gently press your lips against his.

It started slowly, but swiftly became more and more intense, one of his hands tangled in your hair, the other pulling you bodily against him where you could feel each beat of his heart pulse through his cock. Your own hands slipped and slid over his skin, mapping every part of him that you could reach, making up for what felt like lost time. Abruptly, he flung you back down on the bed and crawled over you, before dipping his head once to briefly capture your lips, then shimmying backwards down the length of your body to settle between your legs. Before he even started, a moan ripped from your throat, anticipation driving you wild as he nudged your thighs apart and gazed at you, his warm breath grazing your sensitive skin and tickling it into gooseflesh.

With no more warning, he ducked his head and licked a broad stripe over your pussy before teasing your clit with flicks and licks which had your hips rising from the bed. Wrapping one arm around your hips, he held you down as he slid one finger inside you, crooking and rubbing, watching you intently for your reaction. He found your sweet spot almost instantly and you bit your lip as your body convulsed under his hands. A grin spread across his face before he dipped down again to continue his blissful torture on your body. In what felt like moments, the white hot coil in your belly was tightening, faster and harder than ever before, and you came with a high-pitched keen, your walls clamping down on his fingers as they fucked you through the waves of pleasure. His shit-eating grin still in place, Sam crawled back up you, nestling his hips between your thighs and resting his elbows beside your head.

“You taste good,” he mumbled in your ear. “And you sound and look amazing when you cum.” He rolled his hips against you so you could feel the pressure of his cock against your slit. “I wanna see you cum again, Y/N, all over my cock.” He lifted his head, a smirk in place and you could do nothing but nod eagerly, your heart thundering in your ears. _Sam Winchester. I’m about to fuck Sam Winchester…_ you couldn’t quite believe the turn the day had taken. He lifted away from you for a moment to rifle through his pockets in search of a rubber, but soon returned to fumble briefly between his legs and then cover you with his body. “This is ok, right?” He looked at you concernedly through his hair, and you smiled, brushing it from his face.

“This is more than ok, Sammy.” You rolled your hips up to meet his. “I swear.” His breath hitched and he ducked down to capture your mouth with his, one hand between you, lining himself up with your entrance. He slid inside, slowly, letting you adjust to his girth and length before setting a slow pace. His muscles tensed and you sensed he was holding back. “As much as I love this, Sam, I want you to fuck me…” you whispered into his shoulder, your hands gripping his biceps as he raised himself onto his elbows. His thrusts became faster, harder and reached more of your sweet spots than you’d ever felt before.

Your nails bit into the skin of his shoulders and back, but neither of you noticed. His thrusts were banging the bedstead against the wall, and your combined moans and profanities filled the air. The coil tightened again faster than you’d expected, and snapped just as abruptly, and you found yourself coming around him harder than you’d ever come before, your head thrown back and his lips on your neck, one hand in your hair, the other sliding down to lift your ass as he raised himself onto his knees, his thrusts losing rhythm slightly as his hips stuttered. His cock pulsed, spilling his warmth deep inside you. He let your hips drop back down onto the bed and flopped over you, wrapping his limbs around you and resting his forehead on your collarbone. A few silent moments passed, in which you knew nothing besides Sam’s warmth and the happy ache in your hips, and then he slid from you, curling beside you and tugging you into the curve of his body.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve wanted that, Y/N.” It was pressed on a murmur into the flesh below your ear, and thrills raced through you.

“Probably about as long as I’ve wanted it.” You turned your head for another kiss, and felt sleepy contentment sweep through you. _Maybe catching him in the act wasn’t such a bad thing…_


End file.
